Asmaraloka
by KFF2K19
Summary: [MINI PROJECT KFF2K18 - Reminiscence] Tentang penguraian semak hati seorang Do Kyungsoo. / Kaisoo - Kai - EXO - Kyungsoo - Jongin - Kadi


**Title**

Asmaraloka

 **Main Cast**

Jongin x Kyungsoo

 **Category**

BL

 **Author's Note**

Cerita dibuat dengan plot yang cepat dan apa adanya. Apabila menemukan banyak kekurangan dan unsur-unsur ketidaksepadanan dalam cerita ini tolong dimaafkan. /di-skip ditengah jalan juga gapapa kok:")/ Semoga tidak terlalu buruk untuk seorang pemula, ya. Saya akan belajar lagi dalam menulis untuk ke depannya, huhu.

Selamat Membaca.

 **Summary**

Tentang penguraian semak hati seorang Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

-.o0o.-

.

.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kalimat itu membuatku terpaku kepadanya yang menemaniku selama enam bulan ini. Pertanyaan enteng tentunya untuk sepasang kekasih. Entah mengapa bibirku kaku hingga kata yang kuucap terdegar gagu. Bagaimana bisa menjawab apabila dihadapanku terdapat butiran berlian. Sayang untukku yang melihatnya, tidak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Berkilau memang, namun pancaran cahaya itu menusuk dalam bolam yang menjadikannya seakan berdarah. Perih darah itu menjalar hingga membuat tubuh bergetar. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari reaksi ini. Kemudian, ketika sepasang lengan membalutku dengan lembut. Bukan nyaman yang terasa. Bukan tenang yang didapat, melainkan takut. Seketika perih itu pecah menjadi mati akan rasa. Apa benar aku mencintainya atau sekadar jatuh cinta padanya?

-o0o-

Kisah ini dimulai dengan sebuah permainan. Masing-masing dari mereka mencoba suatu hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pelajaran. Pribadi perfeksionis keduanya tidak mengizinkan untuk membagi fokus pada hal yang remeh-temeh, seperti menjalin hubungan spesial.

Seorang lelaki bermata kelereng memutuskan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan mencuci mata di bioskop. Sesekali ia ingin menikmati suasana bagaimana hausnya orang-orang akan sebuah tontonan. Ia ingin menjadi bagian dari orang-orang yang mengantre demi selembar tiket. Cih, padahal mereka semua memiliki modus lain dalam menonton ini. Kyungsoo yakin orang-orang ini hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berduaan di tempat gelap dengan gandengan masing-masing, bukan untuk menikmati filmnya.

Itu yang banyak ia dengar dari teman-teman satu kampusnya. Bahkan teman-temannya sering mendapat "mangsa" baru hanya dengan modal kelebihan tiket, kemudian berakhir one night stand selepas film usai. Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah pergi ke bioskop. Ia tidak ingin menjadi "mangsa" seperti korban teman-temannya itu. Lagi pula, ia malas. Pesanannya pasti akan selalu ditolak karena dianggap tidak cukup umur untuk kategori film yang ia pilih. Seperti saat ini, ia terpaksa harus menunjukkan kartu identitasnya agar mereka yakin bahwa ia sudah di atas usia legal. Ia membenci tubuh kecilnya dan wajah yang menurut banyak orang terkesan lucu.

Baiklah, ini merupakan kali pertama dirinya menyaksikan film layar lebar tidak di atas tempat tidurnya. Suatu keberanian besar memilih genre horror kala pergi sendirian, bukan?

Masuk ke pertengahan film, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melepaskan matanya untuk melihat sosok makhluk yang sebenarnya biasa saja ketika ia tonton melalui laptopnya. Sosoknya terlalu besar sehingga ia mau tidak mau memasangkan tangannya sebagai penutup mata. Lelaki ini melipat kakinya di atas kursi sembari memainkan jarinya untuk membuatnya rileks.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan datang menghentikan pergerakan jari Kyungsoo. Perlahan mengenggam ragu, kemudian erat kala Kyungsoo terdiam. Genggaman tangannya cukup menenangkan. Do Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu bahwa laki-laki di sebelahnya begitu peduli. Gemerisik orang pun bukan suatu masalah untuk tetap menautkan tangan. Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya, mencari tahu siapa gerakan pelaku di balik tangan usil yang berani menyentuhnya.

Ketika suara mencekam datang, niatnya urung lantaran kembali sibuk menutup mata. Tangan itu kembali berbuat usil. Kyungsoo menyukai keusilannya mengusap pundak tangan miliknya.

"Tenang, ini hanya bayangan," kata laki-laki bertangan besar seakan membius rasa takut menjadi aman.

Lalu, ia bahkan tak segan mengusap puncak kepala selagi masih menggenggam tangan.

"Aku di sini untukmu," sambungnya.

Keteguhan dalam menggenggam tangan selama film diputar membuat laki-laki yang lebih kecil kacau. Ini semua salahnya. Iya, ini salahnya. Kyungsoo selalu merapalkan kalimat itu dalam diam. Salahnya memilih film bertajuk hantu-hantuan di jam sembilan malam. Salahnya memilih tempat di tengah-tengah yang kosong sementara atas dan bawah lebih ramai penonton. Dan menjadi salahnya ketika Kyungsoo tidak bisa menikmati alurnya karena sibuk menikmati jantungnya yang bernyanyi. Oh tidak, secepat inikah ia dibuat seorang asing luluh?

Setelah pertemuan itu, muncul pertemuan berikut-berikutnya yang mengacaukan Do Kyungsoo. Menemukan laki-laki berkulit _tan_ di depan rumahnya merupakan kesialan yang disukai olehnya. Ia datang hampir setiap akhir pekan. Jika ditanya alasan mengapa ia datang, jawaban darinya hanya tidak baik membiarkan anak kecil menghabiskan akhir pekan sendirian.

Kim Jongin namanya. Laki-laki yang selalu mengenakan kaos dipadu dengan jeans. Pekan ini ia mengenakan kaos yang sama dengan Jongdae pakai minggu lalu. Berwarna abu dengan kata F-A-D-E di tengahnya. Tidak ada hubungan pertemanan antara Jongin dan Jongdae, apalagi kekerabatan. Ini semua murni kebetulan.

Kyungsoo sibuk mematri sosok di depannya. Kaos itu terlihat lebih kecil dari kaos-kaos yang pernah dipakai sebelumnya. Kyungsoo baru mengetahui bahwa bahu Jongin sangat lebar. Ia juga baru mengetahui bahwa Jongin memiliki kelebihan lemak di lengannya. Tampan, batinnya. Bagaimana hanya dengan kaos pasaran seorang Kim Jongin dapat membuat Kyungsoo bermekaran?

"Sudah siap?" Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo berjalanan tanpa aba-aba.

"A-apa-apaan kamu." Dengan melihat seringai itu Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia tertangkap basah memandangi Jongin terlalu lama.

Mereka berkelana mencari alam terbuka dan berhenti di suatu air terjun. Pohon-pohon itu sedang menyapa, bersentuhan satu sama lain atas bantuan pawana. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo merasakan kebebasan. Jauh dari tumpukan laporan dan shift jaga paruh waktunya. Melepaskan diri dari belenggu kehidupan kota ternyata asyik juga. Air itu berlomba-lomba jatuh ke dasar kolam besar menuju muara. Menghipnotis Kyungsoo untuk segera menyelupkan kaki di dalamnya.

Jongin sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki yang dibawanya itu. Menyaksikan perubahan mimik Kyungsoo ternyata menerbangkan kupu-kupu yang berada di perutnya. Lelaki bermata bulat mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menyadari ia hanya bisa menyentuh air sebatas kaki lantaran tidak membawa baju ganti.

Kyungsoo tambah menekuk wajahnya menyaksikan Jongin yang asyik sendiri mengabadikan alam dengan handphonenya. Lihatlah betapa tidak bertanggung jawabnya pria itu. Harusnya ia bilang akan ke tempat ini sehingga Kyungsoo tidak akan repot melipat ujung celana ketika bermain air. Kyungsoo ingin berenang, tapi ia tidak mau kedinginan. Jadilah ia hanya menguyau air menelan kecewa.

Jongin tidak tahan lagi, tawanya meledak. Menyaksikan kemalangan Kyungsoo yang berdebat dengan alam pikirnya sungguh menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini duduk di bangku kuliah? Jongin menghentakkan kakinya ke air menghasilkan cipratan yang berhasil membubarkan lamunan sang bocah kecil.

"Kyungsoo berhentilah berpikir. Lakukan saja." Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo hingga terperosok ke dalam air. Tentu saja hal itu menaikan pitam Kyungsoo. Belum sempat lelaki mungil itu mengeluarkan kata pertamanya, Jongin buru-buru masuk ke air. Berenang menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Si kecil merasa tertantang, ia mengejar Jongin untuk membalaskan dendam. Kaki-kaki pendeknya mengayuh cepat, tapi masih kalah cepat dengan kaki-kaki panjang milik Jongin. Laki-laki itu besar kepala. Ia memeletkan lidahnya sambil mengacungkan jempol ke bawah mengetahui Kyungsoo hampir kehabisan tenaga.

Kyungsoo menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk menepi. Mengejar Kim Jongin adalah sebuah kemustahilan. Kali ini ia pasrah dan mengaku kalah. Ia sangat lelah.

Saat ia keluar dari air, benar saja ia mengigil kedinginan. Ia sangat benci situasi di mana alergi dinginnya kambuh. Ia akan bersin tanpa henti dan flu berkepanjangan. Kyungsoo menghela napas. Seharusnya ia hanya melihat,ini semua karena daya tarik air itu untuk dikuyau. Kyungsoo membodohkan dirinya yang norak ketika berjumpa dengan alam. Segala sesuatu memiliki risiko, kan? Ya, dan inilah yang harus Kyungsoo terima. Ia hanya bisa menyelimuti dirinya dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang. Sesekali ia mengusap hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan.

Seperti alergi-alergi sebelumnya, Kyungsoo akan bolos esok harinya, baik kuliah maupun kerja paruh waktunya. Ia tidak ingin menularkan virusnya kepada orang lain. Terlalu berbahaya.

Jongin ikut keluar dari air. Ia berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo diiringi dengan lemparan sandal dari Kyungsoo. Melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang mengkhawatirkan, Jongin segera memakaikan bajunya ke lelaki itu. Untung saja ia sempat membuka baju sebelum memasuki air. Bukan terima kasih yang didapat, melainkan satu pukulan di kepalanya. Kyungsoo marah dalam diam. Berbicara pun percuma pada orang setengil Jongin.

Menangkap gelagat Kyungsoo, Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo dan mulai mengangkat satu kaki serta menarik dua telinganya.

"Maaf…," gumamnya pelan. Entah mengapa dari aksi kecil itu, ada suatu hal yang tidak biasa yang tumbuh dalam diri Kyungsoo. Sebuah rasa yang menggugahnya untuk memeluk laki-laki di depannya. Begitu nyaman bersandar di balik bahu kokoh Jongin. Seakan mendapat perlindungan seumur hidup dari segala beban dan masalah Kyungsoo.

Ia jatuh cinta. Hal yang selama ini tidak pernah terjadi di hidupnya. Ia mengartikan jatuh cinta melalui perasaan hangat yang dirasakan hanya ketika ia bersama Jongin. Ia jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin, lelaki asing yang menggenggam tangannya di bioskop. Lelaki lugu yang menghukum dirinya sendiri kala Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Kyungsoo merasa lebih berarti ketika seseorang berusaha dengan keras mengambil atensinya. Kyungsoo merasa lebih hidup setelah belasan tahun hidup dalam kesendirian.

Setelah pelukan tidak disengaja itu, Kim Jongin memberikan senyum paling menawan yang pernah ia lihat. Hanya dengan seutas senyum, dadanya penuh. Gejolak ingin segera menyambar bibir itu dengan bibirnya sangat kuat. Ia baru tahu jatuh cinta dapat menjadikan manusia memikirkan hal yang di luar akal. Untuk saat ini masih dalam batas memikirkan. Baik, Kyungsoo masih bisa menahan dirinya.

Pertemuan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di pekan-pekan berikutnya semakin intens. Mereka akan bergantian mengunjungi rumah seminggu sekali. Mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan pelbagai rencana. Mulai dari makan malam romantis, jalan-jalan ke pasar malam, atau hanya sekadar menonton tv di rumah. Tiada minggu tanpa berjumpa yang membuat rasa Kyungsoo semakin besar.

Jongin selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui suasana hati Kyungsoo hanya dengan membaca tatapan. Pernah suatu malam, Kyungsoo menolak bertemu Jongin karena ia tidak enak badan. Kyungsoo juga tidak mengizinkan Jongin untuk melihat keadaannya apalagi merawatnya. Padahal malam itu mereka akan ke festival kembang api yang diselenggarakan setahun sekali. Jongin sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Belakangan ketika mereka bertemu, tatapan Kyungsoo kadang terlihat kosong walaupun ia masih sempat tertawa dengan lawakan garing Jongin.

Pria berkulit gelap bergegas menuju rumah si kecil. Memastikan apa yang ia khawatirkan tidak akan terjadi. Kyungsoo bisa saja melakukan hal konyol yang membahayakan dirinya jikalau ia sendirian.

Tanpa mengetuk, Jongin menerobos masuk. Pintu itu tidak terkunci. Ia mengeledah seluruh isi rumah mencari di mana si kecil kesayangannya. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo duduk di samping ranjang. Termenung. Kehadiran Jongin pun tidak disadari olehnya. Padahal suara langkah kaki Jongin cukup gaduh.

Jongin memutar arah menuju dapur. Ia yakin secangkir coklat hangat dapat menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Tibalah sebuah coklat hangat itu di hadapan si kecil. Namun, pandangan Kyungsoo tidak beralih sedikit pun dari lantai. Ia sesekali memijat kepalanya, entah apa yang dipusingkan olehnya.

Menyadari bahwa prediksinya mengenai coklat hangat salah, Jongin melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh yang lebih kecil. Ia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaannya. Tangisnya pecah. Kyungsoo mengalami hari yang berat. Ia kewalahan dalam kuliahnya dan kerja paruh waktunya. Hanya itu yang Kyungsoo beritahu. Tangisnya mereda kala Jongin menepuk-tepuk punggungnya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidur di pelukan Jongin.

Lelaki itu begitu rapuh. Ia terlalu banyak menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah seorang pendengar. Ia telah menemukannya. Jongin adalah seorang pendengar sekaligus pelipur laranya.

-o0o-

Hubungan mereka yang berjalan enam bulan ini semakin lama semakin mengikat. Jongin menjadi lebih protektif pada Kyungsoo. Ia harus ikut serta dalam setiap kegiatan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Jongin rela kerja paruh waktu di tempat yang sama dengan Kyungsoo hanya untuk mengawasi lelaki kecilnya.

Setiap hari, ia selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa ia punya pengawal sekarang. Awalnya terasa menyenangkan. Dirinya akan bertemu dengan orang yang ia suka sepanjang hari. Tidak seminggu sekali seperti dahulu. Namun lama kelamaan Jongin menjadi menyebalkan. Segala sesuatu harus dilaporkan padanya. Mulai dari sarapan jam berapa, duduk di kelas dengan siapa, pergi ke kantin dengan siapa, sekelompok tugas dengan siapa, dan masih banyak hal-hal kecil yang ia ingin tahu.

Jongin mulai membatasi komunikasi Kyungsoo dengan teman-temannya. Jongin berkata bahwa teman-temannya itu tidak baik untuknya. Ya, ia seorang Kim Jongin yang menilai seseorang hanya dengan sekali tatap.

Dalam tingkat yang sudah sangat akut, seorang Kim ini merasa cemburu hanya karena Kyungsoo memperhatikan orang di jalan. Ia pikir bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin tertarik dengan seseorang yang ia pandangi itu. Padahal Kyungsoo selayaknya manusia biasa hanya memandangi orang-orang berjalan dari balik kaca mobil Kim. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tertarik pada orang-orang yang berada dalam keramaian? Sangat tidak masuk akal ditambah lagi Kyungsoo memiliki rabun jauh sejak SMA. Melihat seorang dalam keramaian dengan jelas saja sulit, apalagi tertarik.

Astaga, Kim Jongin membuatnya gila.

Sungguh tindakan Jongin ini semata-mata, menurutnya, untuk melindungi dirinya dari berbagai gangguan. Iya, dia memiliki niat baik. Tapi, Kyungsoo lama kelamaan muak. Ia tidak suka hidup terkekang. Bahkan bola matanya saja bukan lagi menjadi miliknya.

"Memangnya siapa Jongin yang berhak mengatur hidup... Eh…," kalimatnya terputus.

Ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa ia dan Jongin belum mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain. Bahwa ia dan Jongin belum mengucap ikrar untuk saling memiliki. Bahwa ia dan Jongin sebenarnya belum menjalin hubungan resmi.

Lantas, selama ini hubungan mereka hanyalah sekadar saling menjaga tanpa status. Sebuah perjalanan cinta yang ditulis dalam tinta semu. Untuk itu, Kyungsoo kembali merenungkan perasaannya kepada Jongin.

Ia jatuh cinta dengan Jongin yang sederhana. Menjadikan dirinya pusat dari rotasi hidupnya. Ia terjebak cinta akibat senyuman lelaki tan itu yang mengisi setiap ruang dalam otaknya sepanjang malam. Ia terperangkap cinta dari pelukan hangat yang diberikan Jongin kala Kyungsoo rapuh.

Ia jatuh lalu ia cinta. Jatuh dalam pesona Jongin menjadikan cinta tumbuh di hatinya. Namun itu dulu. Ketika Jongin belum mengambil seluruh alih seluruh hidup Kyungsoo.

Ia jatuh lalu cinta memudar. Jatuh dalam lembah cinta menjadikannya mengetahui wujud asli seseorang. Bagi yang menerima ia akan selamat. Bagi yang tidak, tentulah ia akan kandas.

Kyungsoo seharusnya bersyukur memiliki Jongin. Ia tidak lagi sendirian. Selalu ada yang menopangnya ketika ia akan rubuh.

Kyungsoo seharusnya berbahagia memiliki Jongin. Selalu merasa aman terlindungi kala bersamanya.

Akibat uraian panjang perasaan ini, Kyungsoo jadi berpikir kembali. Apakah ia mencintai Jongin? Bukankah seharusnya ia mencintai Jongin? Mereka telah melewati enam bulan di jalan aspal dan kerikil bersama. Apa yang salah dari Jongin yang protektif? Bukankah itu untuk kebaikan Kyungsoo?

Bukankah apabila dirinya mencintai Jongin, maka ia akan menerima sang pasangan apa ada dirinya? Lantas mengapa begitu sulit untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo?

Atau jangan-jangan, selama ini Kyungsoo hanya tidak mau hidup sendirian. Ia hanya ingin berteman namun ditafsirkan dalam artian cinta. Atau ia hanya sekadar sekali jatuh cinta. Seperti sahabatnya yang jatuh cinta pada Emma Waston, namun mencintai kekasihnya. Atau penafsiran Kyungsoo mengenai cinta tidak ada yang benar sedari awal.

Ini hanya sebuah permainan bodoh yang Kyungsoo coba untuk menguji dirinya melewati zona nyaman. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

-o0o-

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin memecah keheningan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada air mata dan sebuah pelukan perpisahan.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
